


Lying and fighting

by yukikuran86



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikuran86/pseuds/yukikuran86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Matthew comes home late from school and Gilbert lies about why Matthew is late. What is Matt's reaction? 2P! Canada x Canada x Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying and fighting

“Gilbert won’t Matt find out about this,” I wondered. I had missed the bus and was running home when Gilbert stopped and picked me up.

“This is the story Birdie you had to work with a partner after school on a project. You called me to pick you up after school. Don’t you dare say one word about your brother or I’ll make sure that you’re punished,” Gilbert said to me. 

The rest of the car ride home was silent. When we turn in to our street I started to shake. Gilbert put a hand on my knee. Matt’s cars motorcycle was in the driveway and so was Matt. He was standing against the house. He looked beyond mad. Matt didn’t move till Gilbert pulled up.

Gilbert got out of the car and walked up to Matt. I watched Gil and Matt go back and forth for a bit. Gilbert looked like he was ready to hide in a corner just to stay from Matt’s glare. Even with his sunglasses on his glare was very intimidating. Matt looked at me and pulled his sunglasses down to look at me straight in the eyes. He gave me that ‘get the fuck over here look’. I scrambled to get out the car.

“In the house now. When we get in there, I want to see you working on your homework in the kitchen. Got it,” Matt demanded. I nodded my head and ran in to the house.

I pulled out all my homework and start it. There wasn’t much to get but I did my best not to rush through it and make it look like I didn’t have any. By the time they had come back in I had most of my homework done. What I guessed as Matt slammed the front door.

“How long till you’re done Birdie?” Gil asked me as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to me. Matt had not said a word yet and by the way things were going Matt was pissed off with me.

“I-I have one more c-class to finish,” I stuttered out. Matt came up behind me and put his hands in my shoulders. I tensed instantly at the felling of his hands on my shoulders.

“Relax Mattie. You have nothing to be scared of. You’ve done nothing wrong, right?” Matt was talking a sickly sweet voice. Boy he really was pissed. He only talked like that when he was really pissed off at one of us.

“Right Matt,” I responded. I pushed through my science homework. Matt stayed right behind me the whole time. He didn’t say anything till I out my science homework in my folder

"Vous avez fini maintenant droite petit oiseau?" Matt asked me. I looked up at him and saw that evil look.

“MATT LEAVE BIRDIE ALONE FOR NOW!” Gilbert yelled from the back of the house, “Scheiße!”

I got up and ran to the back of the house. Gilbert was in the laundry room. He was covered in laundry soap and was sprawled out on the floor.

“Gil are you okay?” I asked.

“He’ll be fine. Now get up stairs. You know the position you have to be in,” Matt snarled. He was smiling his sick smile that meant I was going to be punished.

I ran upstairs to our bed room. I stripped from all my clothes expect my boxers. I put on one of Gilbert’s Prussian blue tank tops and one of Matt’s red button-down shirts. I put on my collar Matt and Gilbert had custom made just for me. I then sat in the middle of our bed and waited. It didn’t take long for them to follow me up. He could hear Gilbert and Matt going at it again through the door. 

“Looks like he can do something right,” Matt snarled as he and Gilbert walked in. Gilbert looked paler the he normally was.

“Be nice to Birdie. It wasn’t his fault this time,” Gil tried to explain. He didn’t look at Matt. He must have already been scolded by Matt.

“M-Matt,” I stuttered out. Matt looked at me. I could see the fire in his eyes behind the sunglasses.

“You both lied to me. You were late coming home. AND YOU GOT IN TROUBLE WITH THAT FUCKTARD YOU CALL A BROTHER!” Matt yelled at me. I felt so bad. Matt and Gil loved me so much and to make one mad at me made me feel bad.

“M-Matt I’m sorry,” I said. I was almost in tears now. I felt so bad. I didn’t want Matt mad at me.

“Matt please stop yelling at him. He’s not the one at fault here,” Gil tried say but Matt was clearly not listening. Matt’s mind was focused on me and how badly I had screwed up today.

“Matt?” I asked. He was staring hard and heavy at me. You could almost see the wheels in his head turning.

“Gil, go get his ears and tail. And make sure it’s the tail that vibrates,” Matt ordered. Gil walked into to closet to look for my ‘toy’ box. Matt and Gil had so many toys the other things the liked to use on me they had to get an actual box to hold it all.

“Now tell me what happened today. I want to hear it from you. AND you had better not lie to me,” Matt said sitting down in front of me. He crossed his arms and glared at me. He knew I could never lie to him. I loved him and Gilbert too much to try and hurt them with a lie. Even if it was a small one.

“Alfred and I got in a fight today in math. I was in detention and it was all the way across campus from my bus. I had run to the bus loop. By the time I got to the buses, mine had already left. I went to call you or Gil but my phone was dead. It didn’t even now it had died. I was running home and Gil saw me and stopped. He told me to get in the car. He said that if we didn’t tell you wouldn’t know what really happened. Gil came up with a lie to tell you but from the way you two were going at it outside you didn’t believe him. Je suis désolé Matt. I hate making you mad,” I explained. I was almost in tears. All I ever did was disappoint Matt and Gil.

“I know you and Gilbert better than that. And when you didn’t get out of the car I know for sure that whatever Gilbert said would be a lie,” Matt stood up and stepped away from the bed.

“Here they are Matt. Want me to put them on him?” Gil asked coming out of the closet (not that type you perverts) holding one of my cat tails and Matt’s favorite set of cat ears he got me.

“Lube up the tail,” Matt instructed and took the ears, “come here.” I moved closer to Matt. He put the ears on my heard. “Up.” I slid off the bed and stood in front of Matt. He pulled my boxers off.

“You know what you have to do now Birdie,” Gil almost purred. He had the tail all lubed up and ready to shove up my ass.  
I got on my hand and knees. Matt gave me a cat-call as Gil slowly pushed the tail inside of me. I forced my body to relax. Gilbert snickered behind me as I started to tremble.

“It’s in now Mattie,” Matt informed me. I felt Matt’s rough hand rub my ass.

“Should we turn it on now or wait?” Gil asked. I could hear the smirk he was wearing on his face. Matt’s hand slowly moved up my back.

“I don’t know Gil maybe we should let Mattie choose,” Matt commented. Gil’s soft hand joined Matt’s rough hand on my back.

“So what do you think Vögelchen?” Gil asked me. They both started to slid there perspective shirt off of me. Matt pushed my chest to let me know he wanted me to sit on my knees.

“I-I don’t think I desire t-to be pleasured b-by you and Matt,” I said. My words came out with a slight stutter. Matt sat in front of me. He took of his sunglasses then took off my glasses. I didn’t really need them I only need them to see far away.

“Gil you know what to get I hope,” Matt inquired. I felt the bed sift. I didn’t dare look away from Matt in fear of making him more pissed off then he normally was.

“I’m sorry Matt I didn’t mean to fight Alfred but he would stop teasing me and he wouldn’t leave me alone about you and Gil,” I further explained to Matt now that Gil had retreated back to the closet to get what Matt wanted.

“I know full well that he is with that grumpy British man and cold-hearted Russia boy,” Matt flatly stated. Matt leaned in and brushed the hair that was in my face away, “you make such a cute cat.” My face started to heat up.

“Matt come here please!” Gil called from the closet. Matt grumbled something under his breath. Matt reached behind me and turned the vibrator on. Gil had pushed it in far enough so that it was close to my prostate.

“Don’t touch you self or cum yet. Fucking slut,” Matt said to me as he got up.

I collapsed on to the bed. The pleasure was so instance that I couldn’t stop myself from moaning out rather loudly. I ignored Matt’s orders and reached down with one hand and started to pump my cock. With my other hand I pushed two fingers inside my ass, alongside the vibrator, and started to pump them in and out of me. The pleasure was so good. I felt myself coming closer to cumming.

“Schlecht Vögelchen,” Gil said from behind me. I felt my hand that was pumped in and out my ass be pulled away. I whined out in desperate need.

“Told you he can’t go two seconds without something being pumped in and out of his ass,” Matt half snarled out. Matt pulled me up from the bed and sat me in his lap in front of Gil.

Gil leaned down till he was face to face with my cock. He smiled at me then slipped a cock ring on to me. He tightened it on me till he thought I wouldn’t cum till it was taken off. Matt’s arms wrapped around my chest. He placed cold metal on my chest. As I turned to look at Matt, he clamped the nipple clamps to my chest. I cried out in discomfort more the pain.

Matt and Gil double teamed on me. Each of them kissing every piece of skin they could. Matt pushed me forward and grabbed my wrists. He handcuffed one then dragged me to the head of the bed. He flipped me over and handcuffed me to the bed.

“Matt w-what are you d-doing?” I asked Matt. I was starting to get a little scared. Gil laughed somewhere behind me.

“This is what happens when little cats don’t do as they are told,” Matt whispered in to my ear. I shrived as he hand ran up and down my back. Matt sat up on the bed and moved his hand to my ass.

“Matt you know he-” Gil started to say but Matt brought his hand down hard on my ass before he could finished. I screamed out in pain this time. Matt never hit my ass during sex unless it was for punishment. He was as strong as Alfred was so it always hurt.

Gil’s soft hands began to move slowly up and down my back. Gil was always the more loving and caring side of the relationship. Always making sure I’m okay and that they haven’t gone too far and hurt me. Gil never liked punishing me so Matt always did it and Gil would watch and make it up to me when Matt was done but today was different. Gil was in trouble too and he was going to get it later if he hadn’t already gotten it.

“"Petit minou êtes-vous prêt à se repentir?" Matt asked me. His hand ran up and down my ass slowly as if saying it was over now. He would never full out say it was over when he punished me. He would show me some loving gesture that would tell me it was over. Matt never knew how to express his feelings.

"Oui, Ja. Je suis prêt zu bereuen,” I almost scream out. I was so scared Matt would hit me again I switched between French and German not even noticing what I was saying. Fear would cause me to speak this way.

“Say it then. In both languages. Say it so the whole world hears it Birdie,” Gil teased. He ran his hand down to where the vibrator. He put his hand on it.

“Je suis désolé! Es tut mir leid!” I screamed out. I never screamed unless I had to or if I was screaming in pleasure.

“Good boy,” Matt purred. Gil pulled out the vibrator.

Both Matt and Gill started to prepare me for what was to come. They didn’t bother to take their time. They prepared me fast and rough, I loved it so much. They wanted to get started as much I did at this point.

“Such a good cat. Are you ready for your reward for repenting and taking your punishment without screaming in pain?” Matt asked. His voice was much less strained now.

“Y-yes M-Matt,” I stuttered out. This was what Matt always did after a punishment. He would reward me with pleasure and affection. More so Gil would shower me with affection.

“You heard him Gilbert. He’s ready to be rewarded. Let’s take his hand cuff off of him now,” Matt said to Gil. I felt the bed shift and Gil’s hand left my ass.

“You ready for some fun Birdie,” Gil whispered hotly in my ears as he took the hand cuffs off of my hands. Matt pulled me up and Gil slid under me and opened his arms for me.

Matt let me fall into Gil’s open arms. I felt the lower half of my body being lifted up. Gil’s erection poked at my entrance. I moaned as I was lowed onto it. Gilbert waited till I was fully seated on his erection to say anything.

“Ready for me to move now Mattie?” Gilbert asked. I nodded my head. Gilbert started out slow.

Matt slid in next to Gilbert after a few thrusts. I let out a throaty moan. It felt so good having both of them in me, I felt full and complete. They started thrusting again they started out slow but it did last very long the quickly picked up the pace. I could stop any of the moans that rose from my throat. Matt grabbed one of the nipple clamps and pulled on it. He played with the clamp for a while before he spoke to me.

“Feel like a slut yet Mattie. Your body sure is acting like one. I bet you love being fucked like an animal and humiliated like this,” Matt remarked. I leaned forward and kissed Matt rather sloppily. Matt kissed me back. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I let him in and his tongue explored my mouth till he and Gil hit something deep inside me.

“GOD….R-RIGHT THERE!” I threw my head back and screamed. I saw Matt smirk over at Gil. Gil must have nodded at Matt because Matt’s smirk grew into a full blow evil smile.

They started to pound in to me and they angled themselves to slam right into my prostate. They showed no mercy as they did so. My moans grew louder and louder with every thrust. Matt and Gil each bit down on his neck. I screamed as I came hard on mine and Matt’s chests.

Gilbert and Matt continued to pound into my limp body. It didn’t take long for Gilbert to cum. Matt followed behind him. I felt as if I would explode for all the cum that was inside of me. It was only after sex that I felt so loved and wanted.  
Gil and Matt held me where I was for a few minutes while we all tried to catch our breath. Gil was the first one to make a move. He lifted me up and slide out of me. Matt followed after Gil. I shivered as their cum started to come out. I felt Gilbert pull me back as he lay down.

“Are you okay Birdie?” Gilbert asked me. Matt got off the bed and went to the bath room.

“I’m fine. Matt is still mad isn’t he Gil?” I asked him back. Matt was always mad in some way shape or form but that didn’t matter.

“No. You’re over thinking this.” Gilbert ran his hands over my chest. He took the clamps off and threw them on the floor. Gilbert lovingly kissed my neck and worked his way to my mouth.

“If you two are done I would like to clean Mattie up,” Matt said coming up to the bed. He sat down beside me and started to the run the warm rag over some of the sore parts of my body before cleaned the cum off of me. He gave me and Gilbert one of his rare smiles before walking back to the bathroom to get rid of the rag.

Gilbert covered me up and him up. He hugged me close and peppered kisses on my neck where he and Matt had bit me.

“Ich liebe dich Birdie,” Gilbert whispered in my ear as Matt came back into the room. He turned off the light and came to bed with Gil and me.

“Je t'aime. Even if you are a trouble make. Both of you,” Matt said. He kissed my cheek before he wrapped his arm around me like Gil did.

We all fell asleep like this. Gil holding me and Matt holding both of us. We slept through the night together and started over the next morning as if I had never been late coming home the day before and Gil hadn’t lied to him.


End file.
